


Communication

by MissOh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But here it is, Chenmin, EXO - Freeform, I don't know what I'm doing, Kind of spicy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, No Smut, OT-9, One Shot, Pining, Some Fluff, Some angst, This just is how it is, XiuChen - Freeform, idk what that is, kind of, little bit of both, lol help me, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: Xiumin and Jongdae's relationship has been building for a while. They are now at a point where they have to make a decision.Question is, can they handle the bumps in the road along the way?





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post I saw on Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://ragingleolove.tumblr.com/post/175288930714/xiumins-feelings-for-chen-part-1-of-2-xiuchen>  
> 
> 
> Anyways, go show them love. I really love the concept they have and I couldn't do it justice.
> 
> That's all! Thanks!

It started out subtle enough.

For the most part.

During photo shoots Jongdae and Minseok both complemented each other. Far more than they did the others.

_Xiumin hyung is so handsome, isn’t he?_  
_Ahhh. Our ChenChen looks very good today!_

Their skin ship tended to last longer with each other.

They were always next to each other whenever they could be. They’d hold hands or touch how ever they could. Their touches were lighter and softer with each other. Their hands would brush when they felt like they couldn’t get away with much more.

Minseok loved running his hand through Jongdae’s hair. And Minseok enjoyed Jongdae’s infectious smile.

_Hyung. Can you guess who I think is the most handsome in EXO?_  
_Mmmmm…. Me!_  
_No! I’m the most handsome!_

Jongdae would laugh especially when Minseok would get closer as if he was offended by what he said. But Minseok never could hide the smile on his face when Jongdae laughed. It was as if he couldn’t actually be mad with the little ray of sunshine.

But when Jongdae wasn’t smiling, it made Minseok’s heart sad.

_Jongdae…? Why are you still up?_

Minseok would never forget the way Jongdae looked over at him. Those puppy dog eyes and the way his bottom lip stuck out enough to form a pout was so sad to see.

_Hyung… I need to go practice._  
_What? No. It’s late. You need rest. We all will practice tomorrow. So, come on, go back to bed._  
_No. I need to, hyung. I just… I can’t get the choreography down and I can’t fall behind the others!_  
_.... I’ll go with you then. Let’s go. I’ll help you figure it out._

Minseok had spent all night helping Jongdae figure out the dance routine. He’d correct the way his hips moved, the way he stepped, his timing. Anything that was off. But then he’d celebrate when Jongdae got sections right. He’d hug him, clap and cheer in the studio to praise the younger man so he felt like he was making some progress. Eventually Jongdae was able to get it down. But by then it was almost time for breakfast.

Unfortunately, the group as a whole experienced plenty of hardships when Kris left. Everyone found their own coping methods. Jongdae and Minseok retreated into each other.

One night while Minseok was asleep Jongdae sat himself on the edge of Minseok’s bed. Minseok woke up to Jongdae shaking his arm. With a groan and stretch he looked up at Jongdae in the dark room. “ _Dae…?_ ”  
“I can’t sleep, hyung. Can I…?”

Minseok didn’t vocally respond. He was too tired. He only scooted to the side of the bed, away from Jongdae and raised one arm up, lifting up the blanket with him. He was inviting Jongdae to join him. There was a pause from Jongdae, but then he slowly crawled under the blankets with Minseok. Minseok wrapped his arm that was holding up the blanket around Jongdae’s waist to pull him close. He rested his head against Jongdae’s back and found himself drifting back to sleep.

This became normal for the two.

Minseok enjoyed it though. Jongdae was warm. And he loved the way he’d wake up to Jongdae’s legs tangled up with his own and one of Jongdae’s hands clinging onto his arm.

The comfort they could find in each other was something they couldn’t get away with in public. Unfortunately enough. Even when they both felt so raw, along with the rest of EXO, they’d still have to go on stage and perform. They had to give their fans a good show. They had to.

But their time alone usually was something they could look forward to.

They didn’t get a whole lot of alone time between their schedules and living with nine other individuals.

Well, after more time that number turned into seven other members.

But once more, the pair at least found solace in each other. There was almost an unspoken promise between the two. That regardless of what happened, they would stick together and be safe with each other. They could rely on each other. So, Jongdae crawled into Minseok’s bed every night. Seeking that comfort from him. Jongdae wasn’t the only one that was seeking comfort though. Minseok loved it when Jongdae went to bed with him. Minseok often expressed that he sleeps very well through the night. That was all thanks to the body pressed against him.

They both were aware that they were at a point where their relationship was something more than mere friendship. That this was the stepping off point. That they had to make a decision. But the fact that neither of them had been explicit before left them both unsure of how to bring it up.

Minseok finally decided that he should make the first move. He was the eldest, after all. Wasn’t it his responsibility? To take initiative and also take responsibility for any consequences of taking action.

“Jongdae.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why don’t we go out for drinks tonight?”  
“Oh, are the others going out…?”

Minseok took note of the way Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed. He likely thought the others hadn’t invited him out for a drink. Oh, what a grand start. A misunderstanding.

“No. I was saying _you and I_ should go out for drinks. Just us.”  
“ _Oh._ ”  
“If you don’t want to…”  
“No, it’ll be fun. I want to go. Sorry, I just… I thought the others were all going out too.”  
“I just wanted some alone time with you. I’m glad you want to join me.”

The two exchanged bright smiles. Then they went to breakfast together and went about their practice routines with the rest of the group.

\---

The pair had gone out to eat supper together. They got their own private room for the sake of getting to be alone and away from prying eyes.

Minseok enjoyed his alone time here with Jongdae. While they ate Jongdae was telling him to try different foods on the table. And offering the food to him with his own chopsticks as he reached over the table. “You take care of me so well,” Minseok hummed after he swallowed a wonderful piece of steak.

“You deserve it, hyung.”  
“Do I?”  
“You do.”

Eventually drinks were brought out. So, the pair toasted before they began drinking their way through the evening. 

Once they finished their meal and had a few drinks in them Minseok helped himself to getting up. He moved from his position on the cushion to walk around to sit himself down next to Jongdae. Leaving them shoulder to shoulder. After another shot of liquid courage Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hand to interlace their fingers together. Jongdae looked down at their hands before looking up to catch Minseok’s eye. There seemed to be a question in his eyes as he looked up at him. When did Jongdae start looking so much like a puppy?

“I really like you, Jongdae.”  
“I like you too.”

Minseok looked at Jongdae with a growing smile before he leaned in some. He tilted his head to the side and stopped only a foot away from him. He took note of the way Jongdae’s eyelids started to fall, as if he was about to shut them. He took it as a good sign.

“May I?”

Jongdae’s eyes opened as he looked at Minseok. There was a long moment where he studied Minseok’s gaze. Those brown eyes soon dropped down to his lips and Minseok felt his heart rate spike. Or maybe it was the alcohol having an effect on him finally. But Jongdae never answered him. “ _Dae…?_ ”

Minseok’s eyes desperately searched Jongdae’s. He still wasn’t answering him and now the nerves were starting to set in. What if he royally screwed up? He could’ve misread the situation entirely. It was then that Jongdae completely closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Minseok’s. This surprised the older. But Minseok closed his eyes to enjoy the soft lips against his own.

It didn’t last very long, as Jongdae pulled away first. But it was exactly what Minseok wanted.

When they looked at each other again Jongdae looked nervous, so he turned to a drink on the table. But Minseok grabbed his arm to keep him from drinking it. “Don’t. Please. I don’t want either of us drinking too much. _Please,_ ” Minseok seemed desperate as he looked at Jongdae.  
“... Can we leave then…?”  
“We can.”

So, Minseok got up and reached down to help Jongdae up and the two paid and left for the dorms. They both knew the others were to likely be at the dorms. And considering the silence between them on the way back home, it was likely best to avoid the other members. For tonight. But when you live crammed packed together with so many others, it would be difficult to slip past them.

Luckily enough most of them seemed to be out since they had the night off. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen cooking, presumably making himself supper. Sehun was sat on the couch with Vivi watching TV. Luckily the two seemed invested in their activities. So other than giving the pair a wave they didn’t pay them much mind.

So, they slinked off to their room, making sure to lock the door behind them.

“Is this okay?” Minseok was quick to ask as he pointed a finger between the two. He wanted Jongdae to want whatever this was as much as he did. But he didn’t want to push it on him if it made him uncomfortable.  
“Yes. Just… Nervous about it all. About the others or the public finding out. You know what that could do to our careers.”

Minseok crossed the small room to cup Jongdae’s face with both hands and offered him a smile. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. We can be careful if you want.”  
“Hide this whole thing?” Jongdae looked so vulnerable in this moment. It made Minseok want to wrap his arms around Jongdae and keep him safe from the world.  
“If that is what makes you happy.”

There was another long pause. Then Jongdae leaned in and connected their lips again. Minseok’s eyes closed to enjoy the moment. But he got chills when he felt Jongdae’s hands rest on his hips. It seemed to flip a switch and Minseok wanted to get lost in Jongdae. He wanted nothing more in this moment. His hands became firmer on Jongdae’s face as if to keep him in place.

When they broke apart they both glanced around the room. They both seemed to know that if they let themselves go unchecked they’d push this too far too quick. Not to mention... The risk of the others finding out was higher. Considering they were all up and when the rest came home they could come try and talk to them. Their affair would have to be under wraps and that’d be difficult to say the least. Especially with Baekhyun giving up their secrets every time they would go on variety shows.

“Should we get ready for bed?” Jongdae asked and Minseok nodded. The pair split so they could each shower and go about their nightly routines.

Minseok ended up in bed first since Sehun slipped into the shower before Jongdae could. So, he closed his eyes and started dozing off. But when he heard the door open he forced his eyes open. It was easier to wake up when he heard the door lock.

“Hyung. Are you still awake?”  
“Yeah.” When Minseok rolled over it was hard to miss Jongdae’s bright grin even though the lights were out. “Come here.” Jongdae didn’t need much more urging than that to join Minseok under the blankets. And he curled up against the man like he did every night.

But this night was a little different, all things considered.

It was normal for Minseok to rest his head against Jongdae’s back. Minseok liked falling asleep to the sound of his heart and breath. But now he found himself sidetracked from sleep. He knew he shouldn’t push things too far or interrupt their sleep since they usually had full schedules. But he found himself pressing light kisses against the back of Jongdae’s neck. He hoped that this was enough to let the younger know he appreciated him for the moment. One of Jongdae’s hands went to the arm Minseok wrapped around his waist to hold onto him, as he usually did when he fell asleep. He could feel Jongdae try and scoot back against him more, even if there was no room left between them. So even if these were all good signs Minseok decided it’d be best to call it off now lest he got carried away. He gave him one final kiss and returned his head to rest against Jongdae’s back, telling the other goodnight.

\------

The pair kept up their affair as secretly as they could. So that meant they were taking things slow and enjoying what little alone time as they could.

The next time they all went on tour Jongdae and Minseok hit the lottery. They were getting roomed together in the hotels. Sure, they would get two beds, but in reality, they were only using one. Jongdae would make it look like the bed was slept in. But he still ended up in the same bed as Minseok.

The second night the pair were laughing together and teasing each other in their hotel room. To the point that they took it to the bed. With a loud laugh Jongdae pushed Minseok down into the bed by his shoulders. This resulted in him straddling him. “Hey! I’m your hyung!” Minseok mock scolded with a bright grin on his face.  
“You say that like it it’s supposed to mean something,” Jongdae kept laughing even as Minseok’s jaw dropped. Granted, the offense was fake since he knew Jongdae didn’t mean it.  
“It is!”

Jongdae’s smile vanished as he looked down at Minseok. Minseok froze as his own grin started to fade, wondering if they took it too far somehow. He couldn’t read Jongdae’s expression. Was that fear in his eyes? But there was also a similar expression that Jongdae wore usually when he wanted to kiss him. What on earth was going on in the boy’s head?

Well, he didn’t have to wait for too long to find out. Jongdae leaned in to kiss Minseok. It was slow and soft. It was similar to their usual kisses. And like their usual kisses it was over relatively soon. “Let me make it up to you, hyung…” Minseok opened his eyes to Jongdae’s uncharacteristically husky voice.

It made him want to devour Jongdae alive.

Thankfully, Jongdae started the kiss over.

This time Minseok was trying to push further than they ever went before. He tilted his head to the side and nipped at Jongdae’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. So Jongdae parted his lips in response. Minseok’s hands ran down Jongdae’s chest to his stomach, so he could play with the hem of his shirt.

They could go further than they’ve ever gone before. They could do this.

So, Minseok took the chance.

His hands slipped under Jongdae’s shirt to feel up on his firm stomach. Jongdae seemed to shudder at his touch. But he didn’t pull away. So Minseok slowly pushed Jongdae’s shirt up and over his head, breaking their kiss for the moment. Jongdae took the initiative to help Minseok out of his shirt. Then the two shared a heated look for a moment once they were both out of their shirts. But the pair kissed once again, this time it was far more hungry and passionate.

Tonight they’d both go too far.

But it felt right.

\----

Unfortunately, no relationship is perfect.

As time passed Minseok wanted more from Jongdae. He wouldn’t push him for more. But he wished they didn’t have to hide their affair. He wanted to be able to show a little bit more intimate affection to Jongdae out in public. He wanted to be able to express how much he cared for the young man.

But there was another issue on the rise, one potentially far more serious.

Minseok had a photoshoot, which wasn’t unusual. But it was with an actress, which once again, shouldn’t be an issue. However, the poses they were in were a little more provocative than Jongdae would’ve liked. As there was one photo where Minseok stood directly behind the actress. Her head turned so she could look up at him and he was meeting her gaze with that smirk of his. The woman was wearing a crop top so her stomach was visible. Minseok’s hands were gripping onto her hips, his hands directly on her skin.

Jongdae was upset. Because while he knew about Minseok’s photoshoot, Minseok never told him about that photo. So Jongdae had to see it on the internet.

“Hyung?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Jongdae asked as he held his phone up to show MInseok the photo. Minseok furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn’t understand Jongdae.  
“... I don’t see how it matters, Jongdae.”

Minseok didn’t know how much that hurt Jongdae.

“ _Really?_ ”  
“It’s just a job, Dae… You know that. You’ve done similar work.”  
“But I’ve always told you.”  
“Yes… But… Dae, do you really think this is an issue? I mean… We share the same bed every night.”  
“Minseok… Are you serious? Do my feelings not matter?”  
“No- I mean, yes, they do. It’s just that I don’t see how this is such a large issue.”

Jongdae frowned before he turned and left their room. Minseok didn’t understand that all Jongdae wanted was communication and an apology. He didn’t understand that he hurt the young man.

And that was the true start of their issues.

Minseok wanted more and Jongdae wasn’t sure if he wanted to wholly trust Minseok with his heart anymore. So the pair became stiff. They still slept together every night. But any more physical affection was no longer common.

It damn near broke Minseok’s heart for Jongdae to pull away from him like this and he didn’t know what to do about it. He felt lost.

So he did something potentially incredibly stupid.

He went to Junmyeon about it all.

Minseok confessed everything to the group’s leader. He seemed to be reeling over the fact that Jongdae and Minseok had such an intimate relationship. Minseok explained that they wouldn’t let it affect their careers or the group. So that’s why they kept it secret, even if Minseok didn’t want that any more. He was grateful that despite the shock, Junmyeon seemed to accept it as well as he could.

But then he explained the issue of the last photo shoot. Junmyeon’s eyes got big as he sat there and listened, still trying to believe that the two members were so intimate. “Have you apologized?”  
“What?”  
“Have you said sorry?”  
Minseok’s lips pursed as he looked at Junmyeon. “No…”  
“Why not?”  
“I… Because I just don’t think there’s a reason to be sorry.”  
“So you don’t care about Jongdae’s feelings?”  
“I do.”  
“Then go say sorry to him.”  
“But-”  
“No, hyung. It’s really that simple. It doesn’t matter what you think or your pride. If you care about his feelings, then be good to them.”  
“Is it really that simple though?”  
“It could be.”

Minseok sat there in front of Junmyeon with a frown on his face. He liked to believe that there was no pride involved in this. But he did admit that he didn’t want to apologize, and that was likely connected to pride. But… He didn’t want to continue to feel like this about Jongdae.

“Try apologizing and go from there. It honestly sounds like you need to take his feelings more into consideration, hyung.”

\----

“Jongdae…?”  
“Hm?”

Jongdae walked into their room from his evening shower, looking at Minseok expectantly. Minseok didn’t know how hard it’d be to speak up. So, he patted the bed to invite Jongdae to join him. The younger slowly did exactly that.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok apologized once Jongdae sat next to him. Jongdae remained silent. But he did finally look at Minseok with that caring expression he used to give him. “I… I was wrong to ignore your feelings and I’m sorry. I hope I can make it up to you.”

There was a bit of a silence that the two shared before Jongdae hugged Minseok. “I love you,” the young man whispered.  
“I love you too, Dae.”

There was still a lot to go over. Minseok was going to have to try and understand Jongdae’s feelings. And make an active effort to keep them in mind rather than shrug them off. And he’d have to cope with going at Jongdae’s speed.

Regardless of what happened, Minseok believed that they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from the best thing I've wrote. It's not really edited. Whoops. Just something I wanted to get out.
> 
> Also. 
> 
> Talk to each other. Establish good communication with each other. It can go a long way. There's the lesson for the day.


End file.
